Horn
by Thursday Soda
Summary: Hanbyul tiba-tiba menyukai Kwangyeon gara-gara melihat selca Kwangyeon yang terlihat imut. Dan keesokkan harinya dia langsung melakukan ehem ehem dengan Kwangyeon. LED APPLE FF. Hanbyul x Kwangyeon. LEMON, Rape


Tittle : Horn.

Rate : M.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : Hanbyul X Kwangyeon.

Disclaimer : Starkim Entertainment.

Author : SkinnCho.

Warning : BL, YAOI, NC21, Lemon, bisa jadi BDSM, PWP mungkin, DLDR, yang dibawah umur dilarang keras baca, RnR, Boy X Boy. ONESHOT. Miss Typo(s), Absurd, Alur kecepetan. No Flamers.

Chapter 1 : Uke Praktis di Perkosa.

Suatu hari, Hanbyul iseng-iseng melihat isi ponsel milik Kwangyeong saat dia tidak bisa tidur di malam hari.

" Aku baru tau ternyata Kwangyeon banyak mengambil _selca_. Ternyata dia manis juga." Gumam Hanbyul sambil tersenyum melihat semua_ selca _Kwangyeon.

" Oh! Lihatlah betapa manisnya anak ini." Katanya saat melihat_ selca _Kwangyeon yang benar-benar imut walaupun tetap dengan wajah _monk _dan polos miliknya.

Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Kwangyeon bangun dari tidurnya, dengan cepat Hanbyul menyembunyikan ponsel milik Kwangyeon itu.

" _Hyung_, kau belum tidur?." Tanya Kwangyeon sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

" Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri ngapain bangun?." Tanya Hanbyul.

" Aku tiba-tiba terbangun, kurasa aku lupa untuk menyalakan alarm ponselku. Besok kita ada jadwal syuting untuk _Music Note_-kan?." Kata Kwangyeon sambil mencari-cari ponselnya.

Hanbyul segera menyembunyikan ponsel Kwangyeon kebawah bantalnya, sebelum Kwangyeon menemukannya.

" _Hyung_, dimana ponselku? Seingatku kutaruh di meja." Kata Kwangyeon pelan sedikit menggumam karena masih mengantuk.

" Mana kutau. Mungkin kau lupa sudah memindahkannya ke tempat lain." Sahut Hanbyul sambil mengkondisikan wajahnya agar cukup meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak membawanya.

" _Anieyo_, aku ingat kutaruh sini."

" Sudahlah, pakai saja ponselku, nih. Dari pada kau tidak tidur-tidur, malah nanti kau bangun kesiangan." Kata Hanbyul sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

Kwangyeon menghela nafas panjang. " Baiklah." Sahutnya sambil mengambil ponsel Hanbyul dan menyeting alarm sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan.

Kemudian Kwangyeon menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur dan kembali tidur. Sedangkan Hanbyul tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Kwangyeon yang sudah tidur sempurna itu, lalu dia mulai mengambil ponsel milik Kwangyeon dan kembali melihat-lihat semua hal tentang Kwangyeon di ponsel itu.

" Dia uke sekali. Wajahnya polos dan terlihat praktis sekali di perkosa." Gumam Hanbyul sambil mengeluarkan _smirk_.

Keesokkan harinya mereka bersiap-siap menuju studio untuk melakukan rekaman _Music Note_. Selama perjalanan Hanbyul tidak melepas pandangannya ke arah Kwangyeon, setiap gerak gerik Kwangyeon terus saja diamati oleh Hanbyul, melakukan _selca_, tanpa sadar tertidur, melakukan _gwiyomi_, dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Lama-lama itu membuat Hanbyul gemas pada Kwangyeon.

" Aku akan ambil makan siang buat kita dulu ya." sahut Kyumin sambil pergi keluar studio.

" Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kata Kwangyeon.

Tak lama kemudian Hanbyul keluar studio untuk menyusul Kwangyeon ke kamar mandi.

" Hanbyul, kau mau kemana?." Tanya Youngjun.

" Aku ingin keluar kedepan sebentar." Jawab Hanbyul.

" Baiklah, jangan lama-lama." Kata Youngjun yang sedari tadi bermain dengan gitarnya.

Hanbyul segera pergi menuju kamar mandi studio, dilihatnya Kwangyeon baru saja keluar dari bilik kamar mandi, dengan cepat Hanbyul mendorong Kwangyeon kembali masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi dan menguncinya.

" _Hyung_! _Mwoya ige_? Masih ada bilik kamar mandi yang lain, kenapa disini?." Kata Kwangyeon bingung.

Tiba-tiba Hanbyul mencium bibir Kwangyeon dengan kasar, Kwangyeon yang terkejut segera melepas ciuman Hanbyul, tetapi semakin dia menolak semakin Hanbyul menekan tengkuk Kwangyeon dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Kwangyeon.

Kwangyeon yang pasrah akhirnya menyerah dan menunggu Hanbyul melepaskan ciuman itu. Selama beberapa saat setelahnya Kwangyeon hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, dan merasakan lidah Hanbyul bergerak didalam mulutnya.

Tak seberapa lama akhirnya Hanbyul melepas ciuman itu.

PLAAKK!

" _Ya_!_ hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku ini _namja_!." Kata Kwangyeon marah setelah Hanbyul terkena tamparannya.

Hanbyul tersenyum nakal. " Kurasa aku sudah jatuh pada pesonamu yeon_ie_…" kata Hanbyul.

" Kau gila! Aku ingin keluar dari sini!." Kata Kwangyeon.

" Eits… Tidak semudah itu." Sahut Hanbyul sambil menghalangi Kwangyeon. Dengan cepat Hanbyul mendorong Kwangyeon hingga terduduk di kloset dan segera melucuti pakaian Kwangyeon.

" _Ya_! apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_! _Andwae_!." Seru Kwangyeon sambil mencoba menghentikan tangan-tangan Hanbyul yang sudah mencapai kancing terbawah.

" _Jebal hyung_.. _hajima_!." Mohon Kwangyeon.

Hanbyul duduk di pangkuan Kwangyeon, lalu mulai mencium bibir merah itu lagi. Sedangkan Kwangyeon terus menolak dan tak mau membuka mulutnya, membuat Hanbyul sangat kesal dan menggigit bibir Kwangyeon dengan keras sehingga Kwangyeon membuka mulutnya sambil menarik keras baju Hanbyul dan meremasnya karena lidah Hanbyul terus menjilat lidahnya.

" Ngghh! Mmmh… Hyuu— nggghh…" racau Kwangyeon yang tak dihirau kan oleh Hanbyul.

Hanbyul terus menikmati sensasi ciuman kasar itu, meski Kwangyeon sudah meremas kemejanya hingga acak-acakan karena kehabisan udara.

Tak lama kemudian Hanbyul turun ke leher Kwangyeon menjilatnya dan menggigit kecil. Hanbyul tidak sebodoh itu meninggalkan _kiss mark_ di tempat yang terekspos yang bisa membuat member lain curiga.

Hanbyul turun ke leher bawah Kwangyeon dan memberikan _kiss mark_ disana, setidaknya disana tidak akan terlihat meski Kwangyeon memakai kemeja.

" _Pleaseehh_… berhenti _hyuung_… bagaimana jika ada yang tau… ungghh…" kata Kwangyeon.

" Tidak akan ada yang tau jika kau tidak mengatakannya." Sahut Hanbyul.

" Tapi _hyuung_.. enghhh… kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini… ssshh… kita sama-sama _namja_." Kata Kwangyeon.

" Apa aku terlihat peduli akan hal itu? Kau sangat manis, aku ingin memilikimu kwangyeon_ie_." Kata Hanbyul menggoda sambil menggigit pelan daun telinga Kwangyeon dan membuat Kwangyeon mengeluarkan desahannya.

Saat bibir Hanbyul sibuk dengan leher Kwangyeon, tangannya perlahan menuju kejantanan Kwangyeon yang masih tertidur. Dengan kasar Hanbyul meremas kejantanan Kwangyeon hingga kwangyeon tersentak.

" _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!." Seru Kwangyeon yang tidak berdaya melawan.

" Sshh… nikmati saja…" kata Hanbyul.

Hanbyul kembali meremas kejantanan Kwangyeon hingga kwangyeon mendesah sejadi-jadinya.

" Eungghh! Hyuungghh… Jangan disanaah… Ouwhhh.. nggghh…" desah Kwangyeon.

" Lihatlah, kau mulai menikmatinya kan? Penismu juga semakin tegang." Bisik Hanbyul tepat di telinga Kwangyeon.

" _Andwae hyung_… mmmh… nnh! Ouwwhh.."

" Oh! Lihat! Sepertinya milikmu sudah mulai basah." Kata Hanbyul sambil tertawa kecil.

" _Hajima hyunggghh_! Aaghhh! Ugghh… nnnhh.."

Perlahan Hanbyul membuka resleting celana Kwangyeon, dan tangannya mulai meraba milik Kwangyeon yang sudah basah.

" _It's so wet_,_ baby_…" kata Hanbyul.

"_ Pleasee_… _let me go_… eungghh… _please_… Ahhhh.. sssh…" desah Kwangyeon.

Hanbyul meremas kencang milik Kwangyeon hingga _pre-cum_ Kwangyeon meluber " Aaaarggh! _Hyuungghhh_!." Teriak Kwangyeon.

" _It's good_, _isn't it_? _Do you wanna taste mine_?." Tanya Hanbyul.

Kwangyeon menggeleng di pundak Hanbyul. " _Please no_…" kata Kwangyeon lemah.

Dengan cepat Hanbyul melepas dasinya masih sambil menikmati leher putih Kwangyeon, dan dengan cepat mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Kwangyeon.

" Hyu… _Hyung_… apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Tanya Kwangyeon ketakutan.

Hanbyul menarik Kwangyeon sehingga dia yang kali ini duduk ke kloset, lalu memaksa Kwangyeon untuk duduk di bawah menghadap selangkangannya.

" _Hyung_… _please_… jangan lakukan ini padaku." Kata Kwangyeon.

" Tenanglah, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Milikku sudah tegang, jadi kau harus melakukan_ job_ untuknya." Kata Hanbyul sambil membuka celananya, dan miliknya sudah mengacung keras membuat Kwangyeon terlihat sangat ketakutan.

" Sekarang cepat lakukan." Kata Hanbyul.

Kwangyeon menggeleng kuat, dan tanpa menunggu lama Hanbyul menarik tengkuk Kwangyeon untuk segera memasukkan kejantanannya pada mulut Kwangyeon.

" Cepatlah!." Perintah Hanbyul tidak sabar.

Kwangyeon tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

" Lakukan dengan cepat, atau kita akan seharian disini dan milikku tidak akan berhenti menyodomi lubangmu." Ancam Hanbyul.

Dengan satu paksaan lagi akhirnya kejantanan Hanbyul sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Kwangyeon. Hanbyul tersenyum menang, lalu memaju-mundurkan kepala Kwangyeon dengan cepat, membuat Kwangyeon tidak bisa memberontak.

" Sshhh… eungghh.. nikmat sekali." Desah Hanbyul sambil menikmati wajah imut Kwangyeon yang terlihat tak berdaya melakukan _blow job_.

" Enggh… sedikit lagii…" kata Hanbyul mengejar klimaksnya sambil mempercepat tangannya memaju-mundurkan kepala Kwangyeon tak peduli Kwangyeon sudah berkali-kali tersedak karena kejantanannya yang besar itu.

" Aaarrghhhh!." Seru Hanbyul saat sperma miliknya meluncur deras ke dalam mulut Kwangyeon.

Hanbyul membungkam mulut Kwangyeon sebelum Kwangyeon memuntahkan sperma miliknya. " Telan!." Perintah Hanbyul.

Kwangyeon menggeleng keras, airmatanya sudah menetes sejak tadi. " Cepat telan! Atau aku melakukan hal lain yang tidak kau inginkan." Kata Hanbyul.

Dengan terpaksa Kwangyeon menelan sperma itu. Hanbyul menarik dagu Kwangyeon, lalu mencium sekilas bibir mangsanya yang sudah tidak berdaya itu, kemudian tersenyum kearah Kwangyeon.

" Kau milikku. Dan akan terus seperti itu. Apapun yang terjadi, yang boleh menyentuhmu hanyalah aku." Kata Hanbyul.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku… hiks.. kau gila!." Kata Kwangyeon.

" Karena memang aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mengklaim tubuhmu hanya untukku seorang." Kata Hanbyul sambil mengangkat Kwangyeon berdiri, dan menyuruh Kwangyeon menghadap pintu dan bertumpu disana.

" A… apa yang kau lakukan _hyung_?." Tanya Kwangyeon ketakutan.

" Acara utama hari ini. Hmm… bagaimana rasanya lubang _virgin_ milikmu ya?." kata Hanbyul, dan itu sukses membuat Kwangyeon ketakutan.

" _Andwae hyung_! Jangan lakukan itu padaku, kumohon…" kata Kwangyeon.

" Ssshh… kau akan merasakan nikmat. Kau hanya perlu tenang dan menikmati saja." Bisik Hanbyul.

JLEEBB!

" AAARGGH!." Jerit Kwangyeon saat kejantanan milik Hanbyul masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Tanpa persiapan apapun Hanbyul langsung memasuki lubang _virgin_ Kwangyeon.

" Ssshh… ini akan segera terasa sangat nikmat. _So_, _enjoy the pleasant_ ." Kata Hanbyul, lalu mulai memaju mundurkan kejantananya dengan lembut, dan semakin lama semakin cepat dan brutal.

" Aaargghh! Akh! Akh! Akh! Hen—tikaaannhh… _enough_ _hyung_! Aagghh! Mmmhh… sssshh…." Desah Kwangyeon.

" _I know you like it_. _Don't lie to me baby_… _I've got your sweet spot_." Goda Hanbyul sambil terus menusuk tanpa henti pada titik kenikmatan Kwangyeon.

" Ouuwwhhh! Enggghh… nnnhh… aagghhh… hyuuunggghhh…." Desah Kwangyeon yang mencoba untuk menolak rasa nikmat itu, walaupun dia memang mengakui rasanya sangat nikmat.

" _Tell me baby_… _how it's feel_ hmm?." Tanya Hanbyul.

Kwangyeon memejamkan matanya erat dan menggeleng. Dan Hanbyul semakin menyentakkan tubuh Kwangyeon dengan sodokannya.

" _I would never stop it if you not tell me the feels_." Kata Hanbyul.

" Nngghhh! _It's good_… akkhhh…" kata Kwangyeon.

" _I can't hear that_~" kata Hanbyul sambil terus menyentakkan tubuh Kwangyeon dan meremas penis Kwangyeon yang sedari tadi menegang hebat.

" Arrghh! _It's goddamn good_! Ouwwhhh! Engghh.. _feels so gooodhh_… nnnnhh…" jerit Kwangyeon keenakan.

Tiba-tiba Hanbyul memelankan sodokannya dan juga remasannya pada kejantanan Kwangyeon.

" Aagghh! _Hyuunggh_…" desah Kwangyeon frustasi.

" _Tell me_, _what you want me to do_, _honey_?." Tanya Hanbyul menggoda.

" _Pleasee_…. Mmmhh!."

" _Please what babe_?." Tanya Hanbyul yang makin memelankan sodokannya.

" Nnnh… aaaghhh…"

" _You don't need to be shy_. _I'm also yours_ Kwangyeon_ie_…" kata Hanbyul.

" _Please fuck me fasterrhhh_! Eunggghh! _More deep hyuunggh_!."

" _That's my slut_." Kata Hanbyul lalu segera mempercepat sodokannya pada Kwangyeon, dan membuat Kwangyeon mendesah tidak karuan. Hanbyul tersenyum lebar, jika dia menginginkan kwangyeon, maka apapun yang terjadi kwangyeon harus mau menjadi miliknya dan menginginkannya.

" Nngghhh! _I like it hyungghh_… mmmhh… ugghh! Moreeehh… ouwwhh… _it's really_ _goodh_…" desah Kwangyeon.

CKLEEK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, sepertinya ada orang masuk. Tentu saja itu membuat Kwangyeon dan Hanbyul tersentak kaget dan terdiam.

" Kwangyeon! Hanbyul! Kalian dimana?." Terdengar suara Kyumin, yang sepertinya mencari-cari keberadaan 2 membernya yang sedari tadi hilang.

Kwangyeon benar-benar ketakutan, bagaimana jika Kyumin memergoki mereka sedang melakukan_ sex_ disini.

" Diamlah. Jangan bersuara sedikitpun." bisik Hanbyul.

Lalu dengan perlahan Hanbyul kembali menyodomi Kwangyeon dengan keras, membuat Kwangyeon terkejut dan sekuat tenaga tidak mengeluarkan desahannya.

" Hyu—ngh.. _stop it_!." Bisik Kwangyeon.

Hanbyul tidak memperdulikannya dan terus menyodomi Kwangyeon.

" Haish… kemana sih mereka berdua ini? Makanan mereka bisa dingin, 30 menit lagi kita rekaman lagi." Terdengar gerutuan Kyumin sambil berjalan ke wastafel kamar mandi untuk cuci tangan.

Sedangkan Kwangyeon berusaha untuk tidak bersuara sedikitpun, tak boleh ada siapapun yang tau mereka melakukan hal ini.

Hanbyul terlihat tenang dan menikmati melihat Kwangyeon yang mati-matian menahan desahannya.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara langkah Kyumin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Kwangyeon menghela nafas lega. Diarasakan kejantanan Hanbyul menyodoknya dengan kuat membuatnya tersentak. " Ugghh! _Hyuungghh_.. sudah cukup… engghh… kita harus kembali…" kata Kwangyeon.

" Aku masih ingin menikmati tubuhmu _baby_…" kata Hanbyul.

" Nnghh! Akh! Akh! Akh! Akh! Hentikan _hyuunghh_… kita harus melakukan rekaman, yang lain bisa curiga… ssshh.. mmmh.!."

" Aku tidak peduli." Sahut Hanbyul.

" _Hyuunghh_.. kumohonhh.. kita harus kembali…" kata Kwangyeon.

" Aku tetap tidak mau. Lubangmu membuatku ketagihan dan tidak ingin meninggalkannya." Kata Hanbyul.

" _Hyunggh_.. _pleaseehh_… kita harus kembali, aku janji kita akan melakukannya lagi nanti. Ngghh! _Pleaseehhh_… aaaghhh!."

" Kau janji?." Tanya Hanbyul memastikan.

" _Yes_! _I promise_! _Now stop it hyuunghh_!." Kata Kwangyeon.

" Baiklah, setelah aku dapat orgasme terakhirku." Kta Hanbyul sambil mempercepat sodokannya dan beberapa sodokan terakhir akhirnya hasratnya keluar bersamaan dengan Kwangyeon yang juga orgasme. Nafas keduanya memburu.

" Haah.. haaah… Kita harus selesaikan rekaman hari ini, aku ingin pulang dan membersihkan diri. Lihatlah aku penuh sperma." Kesal Kwangyeon.

" _You're so good babe_. Aku akan menagih janjimu di _dorm_." Kata Hanbyul sambil memakai celananya.

Kwangyeon menatap tajam pada Hanbyul " Dasar mesum!." Kesal Kwangyeon.

" Tapi kau menyukainya kan?." Kata Hanbyul sambil tertawa kecil.

" Ck! Sudahlah, ayo cepat keluar." Kata Kwangyeon.

Sebelum Kwangyeon keluar dari toilet Hanbyul menarik lengan Kwangyeon.

" Apa lagi_ hyung_?." Tanya Kwangyeon.

" Kau milikku sekarang, apa kau mencintaiku?." Tanya Hanbyul.

Kwangyeon memutar bola matanya ." Setelah kau melakukan semua itu padaku, haruskah aku mengatakannya? Bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh! Membuatku suka padamu!." Kesal Kwangyeon.

Hanbyul tersenyum senang. " Terimakasih." Katanya lalu mencium bibir Kwangyeon sekilas, dan membuat Kwangyeon memerah dan terkejut.

Setelah itu mereka kembali ke studio, dan Youngjun terlihat marah. " _Ya_! kemana saja kalian ini?." Katanya.

" _Mianhae_… tadi aku mengajak Kwangyeon untuk pergi sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu." Kata Hanbyul.

" Seharusnya kalian minta ijin padaku dulu." Kata Youngjun.

" Aku kan tadi sudah ijin padamu kalau aku keluar sebentar_ hyung_." Kata Hanbyul.

" Iya memang, tapi memangnya tadi itu sebentar apa?." Sambar Youngjun.

" Iya iya, maaf. Tidak akan kuulangi." Kata Hanbyul.

" Sudahlah, ayo kalian berdua cepat makan, kita akan segera rekaman." Sahut Kyumin menengahi.

.

.

.

.

Di mobil saat mereka pulang malam itu, Hanbyul sengaja duduk berdua dengan Kwangyeon di belakang.

Hanbyul mematikan lampu mobil, lalu segera menyambar bibir kesayangannya, bibir Kwangyeon.

" _Hyung_! Nanti yang lain lihat!." Protes Kwangyeon dalam bisiknya.

" Yang lain sudah tidur. Mereka tidak akan tau." Kata Hanbyul.

" Tapi hyu—mmhhh…"

Apapun yang terjadi Kwangyeon selalu tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diperbuat oleh Hanbyul, pacar barunya yang sangat posesif, cemburuan, seenaknya sendiri, dan yang paling bisa mengambil hatinya. Sepertinya Kwangyeon ada kemauan untuk mencintai Hanbyul dan menyayangi _hyung_nya itu.

Di _dorm_, Hanbyul baru saja selesai mandi, saat dia masuk kamar dilihatnya Kwangyeon baru saja tertidur. Hanbyul tersenyum nakal, dia langsung melompat ke tempat tidur Kwangyeon hingga pemiliknya tersentak bangun.

" _Ya_! hyu—mmhh!."

Hanbyul langsung menyambar bibir Kwangyeon. Tapi sekuat tenaga Kwangyeon melepaskan ciuman itu.

" _Hyung_! Seharian ini kau terus menciumku, bisakah kau hentikan itu? Jika member yang lain tau bagaimana?." Kesal Kwangyeon.

" Aku tidak tahan saat melihat wajah polosmu itu. Kau terlihat sangat praktis sekali untuk diperkosa, kau milikku! _Naekkoya_!." Kata Hanbyul manja.

" Haisshh.. _araseo_.. _araseo_.. _nikkoya hyung_… tapi ini sudah malam, aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini." Kata Kwangyeon.

" Huft! Baiklah, bersiaplah untuk besok kalau begitu, aku akan menagih janjimu." Kata Hanbyul.

" Haishh.. iya iya…" sahut Kwangyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: TIBA-TIBA ENDING ::.

a/n : mian kalo nggak hot yah… ^^

oke ini pertamakalinya aku bikin FF dengan pairing Hanbyul x Kwangyeon. Semoga para Fans LED Apple suka FF ini, soalnya jarang juga ada yang nulis FF LED Apple.

Awalnya sih karena aku shock ngeliat selca dan foto-fotonya Kwangyeon yang ternyata imut-imut, ditambah dia yang terkesan paling monk diantara member liannya xD

Dan selain itu aku juga langsung fujoshi mode : ON pas lihat music note yang ke-7 kalo gak salah, pokoknya yang mereka ngover lagunya One Direction yang Kiss You. Itu polosnya Kwangyeon kelihatan banget. Ditambah lagi di akhir-akhir Hanbyul bilang : " Anyway, who is the most you like in the video among of the members? Young Jun? Kwangyeon? Yeah I like that guy hehehe…"

Sama pas di MV LED Apple yang Bad Boys, si Hanbyul pas nyanyi deketinnya ama Kwangyeon terus xD

Kiyaaahhh guwe bakal jadi shipper mereka brooo…

Dan kayaknya bakal coba-coba buat jadi author LED Apple nih aku… :D

Oke, mind to review?


End file.
